darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Londor
Londor, also known as the land of Hollows, is a mentioned location in Dark Souls III. Lore Londor is Yoel, Elfriede, Yuria and Liliane's hometown, known as Hollow RealmsDead Again (Dark Souls III) description. or land of Hollow,Dark Hand (Dark Souls III) description. and also the place of origin of the Pale Shades, a sect of assassin hollowsManikin Claws description. who perform atrocities in the name of the dreadful Sable Church. Once they were nicknamed Harlots of Death.Sneering Mask item description. Although detailed description of this Church is unknown, Morion Blade is said to be forged in shape resembling its towers.Morion Blade description. It is inhabited by corpses and shades of those who led unsavory lives. They are known to be incredibly old, full of deceit and dubiously secretive.Untrue White Ring / Untrue Dark Ring description. Most of them are hollow and try to hide their appearance using certain rings.Purging Stone description. The people of Londor were taught the art of Lifedrain, the power to absorb humanity through the use of the Dark Soul, by a primordial serpent. Londor sorcerers developed own sorceries, although much more simpler than those of Vinheim.Yoel of Londor dialogue. Black Church is another name for Sable Church. It is known to be established by three sisters: LilianeLondor Braille Divine Tome description.Dark Blade description. (youngest), Yuria,Yuria's Ashes description. and Sister Friede (Elfriede; eldest one and leader of the ChurchOnyx Blade description.). Sir Vilhelm served them all, although he was particularly loyal to Friede.Vilhelm's Set description. Friede is said to be poor wench turned to ash who once abandoned Londor.Yuria of Londor dialogue. All members of the Church are trained swordsman, who cannot swore to anything but their weapons, as they bear leaden silence.Vow of Silence (Dark Souls III) item description. Sable Church of Londor is serving Darkstalker Kaathe or just primordial serpents in general.Billed Mask item description. Speculation Location of Londor is subject of speculation, as well as exact timing of its existence. Some evidence exist supporting hypothesis that Londor does not already exist, but it will eventually appear, possibly at The Dreg Heap/The Ringed City in general or heavily influenced by their culture. * No one knows about Londor apart from people from Londor and no description mentions this land, except these of items connected to Londor. * General appearance of The Dreg Heap and the case of Stone-Humped Hag. In the Dreg Heap things that had dreadfully run their course accumulate,Old Woman's Ashes item description. and as mentioned before people of Londor are known to lead a dishonest life. * Sword of Avowal, ceremonial sword of Londor,Sword of Avowal item description. share symbolism with The Ringed City. Same symbols are found withing Road of Sacrifices/Farron Keep. However, sacrifices from Undead Settlement were transported through this area, and in Cathedral of the Deep there are statues of Pilgrims of Londor, suggesting some connection between these places. * Manikins wielding Manikin's Claws are found in Earthen Peak in Drangleic; in The Ringed City Earthen Peak is a part of The Dreg Heap, transitional area between the city and Heap. Similarly to Londor Pale Shades they were using Poison Throwing Knives and had their faces covered by masks. Pilgrims of Londor In Lothric only few Pilgrims are found alive. Among them is aforementioned Yoel of Londor, Old Woman of Londor and Stone-humped Hag (judging by her appearance). Pilgrims are seeking death,Old Woman of Londor dialogue. although they do not justify why. Pilgrims probably turn into Angels after their anticipated death, as judged by the case of Stone-humped Hag: after dying naturally, she turns into one, non-hostile towards Ashen One. Moreover, upon death she states that she is going to see an angel.Stone-humped Hag dialogue. Angels' hosts are Pilgrim Pupae, known also as Grotesque Londor Growers. Name Pupae suggest Pilgrim Butterflies can be their final development stage, as butterflies is the name of imago stage, preceded by pupa. One particular Pilgrim Butterfly is controlling Dragonslayer Armour.Soul of Dragonslayer Armour item description. Characters * Liliane * Old Woman of Londor * Sir Vilhelm * Sister Friede * Yoel of Londor * Yuria of Londor References Category:Dark Souls III: Mentioned Locations